G'raha Tia
|image= FFXIV G'raha Tia.png|Versão 2.0 FFXIV SH The Crystal Exarch.png|Versão 5.0 |home= |age= |dob= |affiliation=Estudantes de Baldesion |occupation=Historiador e atirador |race=Miqo'te de descendência Allagan |gender=Masculino |height= |weight= |hair=Castanho avermelhado |eye= Vermelho (Olho Allagan), seu olho esquerdo originalmente era ciano |blood= |laterality= |type=npc |job=*All-Rounder |skill= |limitbreak= |weapon=Cajado |armor= |ultimateweapon= |element= |designer= |motioncapture= |japaneseva=Yuuma Uchida |englishva=Jonathan Bailey }} G'raha Tia, também conhecido como O Exarca do Cristal , é um personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é um historiador e atirador dos Estudantes de Baldesion introduzidos no enredo da Torre de Cristal, tornando-se um personagem chave na expansão Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers.. Perfil Aparência G'raha é um Miqo'te com um porte musculoso, cabelo castanho avermelhado e um olho esquerdo ciano, tendo um olho direito vermelho que é referido como um Olho Allagan ou o Olho Real. Ele carrega um arco e flechas. Embora nenhuma associação com qualquer organização está sempre implícita, G'raha leva o pescoço marcado com uma tatuagens do Círculo do Saber, bem como uma tatuagem do braço que se assemelha ao olho usados pelo membros dos Scions of the Seventh Dawn. No seu caso, eles podem ser simplesmente símbolos dos Estudantes de Baldesion como um todo. Como o Cristal Exarca, seu corpo é parcialmente cristalizado e ambos os seus olhos estão agora vermelhos. Ele veste um manto preto ao lado de uma toga vermelha e branca com detalhes dourados e um capuz para ocultar seu rosto. Ele usa um par de sandálias embrulhadas e envolveu seu braço esquerdo no mesmo material. Ele carrega um cajado de ouro robusto que funciona como uma bengala, que tem um design intrincado e misterioso condizente com seu rosto. Personalidade Um tanto excêntrico, inicialmente brincando com o Guerreiro da Luz enquanto reunia aethersand, e nomeando caprichosamente a equipe de investigação inspirado em um antigo sábio Allagan. Como o Exarca do Cristal, apesar de sua aparência jovem, seus maneirismos se confundem com os de uma figura sábia e mais velha, oferecendo isso ao povo de Crystarium e a orienta o Guerreiro da Luz durante sua estadia no Primeiro. Ele continua com sua própria forma de encanto. Muitas vezes inspirando aqueles ao seu redor a agirem com palavras de encorajamento, ele é um líder eficaz reverenciado pelo povo do Crystarium como fonte de sabedoria. Ele é cordial, respeitoso e convidativo com o Guerreiro da Luz, assim como com os outros Scions, e está preocupado com sua segurança e saúde durante sua estada no Primeiro. História ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn G'raha é encontrado durante a missão "A Performance for the Ages", onde ele diz ao Guerreiro da Luz que ele já havia reivindicado o minério abençoado pela água procurado em ''Urth's Gift. Ele pede para o Guerreiro para encontrar aethersand dos ixali no North Shroud. Depois de lutar contra os homens-fera para reivindicar o prêmio, a "voz invisível" parabeniza o Guerreiro da Luz pelo entretenimento e diz a ele ou ela para inspecionar o Proud Creek pela recompensa. O item acaba por ser aethersand do elemento água e, com G'raha prometendo, eles "se encontrarão novamente em breve". Uma vez que o Guerreiro da Luz entrega a areia para Cid nan Garlond e Rammbroes em Mor Dhona, G'raha Tia formalmente se apresenta e nomeia a equipe de investigação da Torre de Cristal como NOAH ("Nominated Observers of Artifacts Historical" ou "Observadores Nomeados de Artefatos Históricos" em português), inpirado em um antigo sábio Allagan. Mais tarde, Doga e Unei, descobrem que G'raha Tia possui a linhagem da nobreza Allagan. Depois de Doga, Unei e Nero serem sequestrados pela Cloud of Darkness no topo da Torre de Cristal e levados para o Mundo das Trevas, ele volta ao acampamento com o resto do NOAH para descobrir uma maneira de resgatá-los. Uma vez que Cid abre um portal para o Mundo das Trevas, G'raha se aventura através dele com o Guerreiro da Luz. Após a derrota da Cloud of Darkness, eles descobrem que Doga e Unei pretendem permanecer para cortar os laços da Cloud of Darness com Eorzea. Antes de mandar o grupo embora, a dupla infunde uma porção do sangue deles em G'raha para lhe dar o controle da Torre de Cristal. Isso permite que G'raha descubra a última vontade de Salina, uma antiga princesa que usou a tecnologia Allagan para infundir seu DNA no ancestral de G'raha, para que sua família pudesse restaurar a Torre de Cristal como um farol de esperança. G'raha sela a Torre de Cristal com ele dentro, com a intenção de guiar os eorzeanos, uma vez que eles alcançarem o mesmo nível tecnológico que os antigos Allagans. Ele se despede de seus companheiros antes de selar a porta da torre. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers G'raha se fundiu parcialmente com a torre para prolongar sua vida como guardião. Quando a Torre de Cristal é reaberta, dois séculos no futuro, ele descobre sobre a Oitava Calamidade Umbral que reivindicou a vida do Guerreiro da Luz e os Scions junto com o interminável conflito que se seguiu. Agindo sobre uma hipótese proposta por Cid, G'raha envia a si mesmo e a Torre de Cristal para o Primeiro, algum tempo após a Inundação de Luz ter ocorrido. Assumindo a identidade de Exarca do Cristal, G'raha estabelece o Crystarium como um refúgio para o povo de Lakeland. G'raha tenta invocar o Guerreiro da Luz para o Primeiro através do Chamado, mas acaba convocando os Scions. Devido à diferença de tempo, os Scions acabam aparecendo em anos separados uns dos outros. G'raha confia em Urianger Augurelt, contando-lhe tudo, e pedindo-lhe para ser seu cúmplice em um esquema de evitar que o Primeiro seja Rejuntado, mesmo sabendo que a negação da Oitava Calamidade Umbral iria apagá-lo e enviar os Scions de volta ao seu mundo original totalmente restaurado. Galeria FFXIV Crystal Exarch.png|Exarca do Cristal. FFXIV G'raha Tia Exarch.png|Exarca do Cristal sem o capuz. FFXIV G'raha Tia Exarch Boroboro.png|Modelo do Exarca do Cristal ferido. FFXIV G'raha Tia Death.png FFXIV SH Crystal Exarch.png Curiosidades *O nome que G'raha inventou para a investigação da Torre de Cristal, NOAH, é uma alusão ao Noah de '' Final Fantasy III. Esse nome também alude ao personagem abraâmico, , que salvou vidas de uma grande inundação, refletindo a história de G'raha em Shadowbringers. *Seu pseudônimo, o "Exarca do Cristal" na escrita japonesa, é chamado de "水晶公" (Suishō Kō), que significa "Senhor do Cristal". *G'raha Tia é o segundo personagem em Final Fantasy XIV a se originar de uma linha de missões opcionais antes de ser promovido a um personagem integrante da história principal em uma expansão posterior, com Estinien sendo o primeiro. **Se o jogador completou a raid da Torre de Cristal antes de entrar no cenário principal do Shadowbringers, as opções de diálogo serão expandidas para o Guerreiro da Luz suspeitar imediatamente que o Exarca é o G'raha. Após a derrota de Emet-Selch, o jogador tem a opção de chamar G'raha pelo seu verdadeiro nome novamente, fazendo-o começar a chorar lágrimas de alegria. en:G'raha Tia Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Miqo'te Categoria:Bards